Chonicles of a Nobody
by Andarthvader
Summary: Ichigo promised Senna he would see her again...maybe a promise too big to keep. Then, a mysterious new girl arrives at Ichigo's high school. This could be his chance to keep his promise. Follow Ichigo and Senna as she is targeted by nearly everyone. But Ichigo wont lose her, he would go to hell and back if he had to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"When you're up high, all the stuff that looks confusing and messed up... suddenly becomes crystal clear."…"Wh-wh-what does the gravestone say?"…Ichigo looked but nowhere did it say the name he was looking for, but he couldn't remember the name. Ichigo replies, but he can't make out what he is saying. Then a feeling overcomes him, like a growing pit in the bottom of his gut, like he has forgotten something very important.

"Will I ever see you again?" …

"Of course you will" Ichigo said without knowing for sure "I promise"

Ichigo awoke with a startle. _What _was _that? _He thought. _I think it was a dream, but…that was way too vivid-_

"Ichigo!" Ichigo jumps and looks to see where the voice is coming from. It's Rukia, already dressed and ready for school "Get ready! You don't want to be late for school do you?"

Ichigo replied, "What do you know? You live in a closet!", and got himself a well-deserved slap on the face.

On their way to school, Rukia's phone started beeping with the alert of a hollow. "This one's strong, let's go." Rukia ordered. Ichigo grabs Kon out of Rukia's backpack, when the beeping stops suddenly. "That's strange" Rukia says

"Eh, it's probably just Chad or Uryuu" said Ichigo as he returned Kon, who was hurling complaints at Ichigo and his "Nee-san".

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at school to see Chad and Orihime, but no Uryuu. They exchanged pleasantries and made their way to their classroom as the warning bell rang.

Once they all got seated, Ichigo realized that Uyruu wasn't at his seat. _That's not unlike him to not show up._ He thought. Except, Uryuu walked in several minutes late. _Now _that's _strange_. As the teacher was distracted by Uryuu's tardy, Rukia's phone went off again. Her eyes bulged as she saw how big its reiatsu was. But Ichigo didn't have to ask, he soon felt the reiatsu also, nearly at the level of a lieutenant. He asked to go to the bathroom and bolted out of the classroom. He gracefully exited his body in mid-stride and left it in the hall for Rukia to attend to as he made his way to the hollow.

Halfway there, the reiatsu vanished just like in the morning. _Again? Something must be happening, a reiatsu like _that _doesn't just vanish._ Something catches his eye, a girl. She was walking on a telephone wire and was wearing his school uniform, she had medium-length, somewhat messy dark hair. As he got distracted, he and Ishida collided. "AH! What's your problem?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Why don't YOU watch where you are going?" replied Uryuu.

"Come to think of it what are you doing here, Ishida?"

"I came to take care of the hollow. That's what you're here for, isn't it?"

"So you got it?"

"No, it's spiritual pressure vanished before I got here. We should go check it out."

They arrived at the area where they felt the reiatsu from. Some damage could be seen, but there were no casualties. "Looks like someone did take care of it, though." Commented Ichigo. "Are you sure it wasn't you?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, Ichigo….That's strange…" said Uryuu

"What is it?" questioned Ichigo.

"I went to check out the large spiritual pressure from this morning but when I got there it was gone. I spent some time investigating the area, which is why I was late today. It was perfectly fine, except for one thing, these leaves" Uryuu pointed at some brown leaves on the floor.

"So what?" said Ichigo "They're just a bunch of leaves."

"Don't be so simple Ichigo! Since when do leaves fall in the spring?" Ishida demanded

Just then, Ichigo seemed to remember something, these same leaves, moving in a graceful, merciless passion. A warm wind winding through his hair, a mass uneasiness combined with great comfort and relief at seeing these leaves. And then a face, a small nose, big orange-red eyes, and dark, fiery hair up in a red bow "Bring them to the twilight! Mirokumaru!" and countless faceless white figures were washed away.

"Blanks…" he whispered to himself

"What was that?" Ishida asked

"Nothing, let's get back to class."

"One more thing," added Ishida "I would've left these hollow to you, but this morning and now, I felt another spiritual pressure, unlike a hollows, and more like a…soul reapers'"

Uryuu and Ichigo went back to class for an uneventful 10 minutes, then the teacher made an announcement: "Class, we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Then Ichigo saw "Hi" the fiery dark hair "I'm Rotwood" the orange-red eyes "Senna Rotwood"

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm Rotwood. Senna Rotwood." Announced Senna to the class.

"Please take a seat right there." Said the teacher as she pointed to a seat next to Ichigo. Senna made her way over.

"Hi I'm Senna, what's your name?" She said with a big smile on her face to Ichigo. But Ichigo did not respond, he froze. _What is it about this girl? I can't seem to shake this feeling-_(hazy flashback) _ICHIGOOO!...When you're up high…C'mon Ichigo, keep up!...will I ever see you again?_ Rukia saw that there was something wrong with Ichigo and quickly interjected.

"Hello there, nice to meet you! I'm Rukia, and this is Ichigo." she said. To Ichigo quietly: "Say something you buffoon!"

"Wha-? Oh, uh hi." Ichigo said lamely. But Senna didn't seem to take much notice; she had already begun talking to other students around them. Rukia shot Ichigo an investigative glance and Ichigo made a face at her. Throughout this time, Ichigo failed to notice Uryuu change his body language very conspicuously. It was obvious that he had his reservations about Senna. Though no one in the room seemed to have any memory of her.

Ichigo and Rukia were relaxing in Ichigo's room, when there came a knock at the door. "Ichi-nii! One of your friends is here! I'm sending him up to your room!" announced Yuzu. Ichigo panicked and tried to hide Rukia in his closet. She said nothing but had a serious expression on her face, as if questioning Ichigo's naivety. Ishida finally entered Ichigo's room.

"Uryuu! What are you doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed as Rukia calmly opened the closet.

"Hello Rukia," Ishida said, he too was calm, Ichigo seeming to be the only one raising his voice. Rukia acknowledged his greeting and Uryuu continued, "I'm here about the girl" he said

"What girl?" Ichigo said, annoyed

"Senna, the one who sent you head-over-heels."

"What are you talking about! She did not!"

"Is that so?" Uryuu said doubtfully "Then how do you explain your loss for words when she introduced herself to you 'duh-duh, I'm Ichigo uuhhhh'" Uryuu said with a silly expression and a smug tone in his voice.

"He's right Ichigo, what was _that_ about?" Rukia interjected, with a girlish curiosity slightly apparent in her expression.

"Oooh-ooh, Ichigo has a crush!" said Kon excitedly.

"I do not dammit! It was something else, something strange…"

"Hmm," said Uryuu "What exactly?"

"I don't know, I get this deep, foreboding feeling, like I'm forgetting something. Don't you guys?" both Rukia and Uryuu said no. "Damn, it's like…it's like I've met her before."

"Strange" said Rukia as she seemed to release some tension in her body.

"Well, I'm here because I too felt something strange" Uryuu explained "that girl, Senna, I felt a strange reiatsu around her. Didn't you Rukia?"

Rukia became serious and said "Yes, but I didn't think much of it, considering a lot of people have been emanating reiatsu lately."

"What are you talking about?"Asked Ichigo.

"Haven't you wondered why I'm here, in the world of the living?" Rukia looked at Ichigo indignantly.

"No, you kind of just come and go." Ichigo said without a care.

Rukia visibly revealed some frustration and then continued, "Well, Soul Society began to pick up strange readings of reiatsu on people all around the city. So they sent me to investigate. This has never happened before. But the good thing is that these people seem to experience no change at all in their behavior."

"Yes but," Uryuu began "this girls' spiritual pressure is different from those-"

"Uryuu, you've noticed people having spiritual pressures too?" Ichigo said, disappointed. "Why wasn't I told?"

"Maybe if you were better at reading spiritual pressure we wouldn't have to tell you, Ichigo." Uryuu responded. "Anyways, the people who do seem to have acquired spiritual pressure have it _around_ them. But this girl, she is emanating the spiritual pressure from _inside_ herself." All of them at once went into deep thought. There were abruptly alarmed by a large spiritual pressure suddenly appearing. "A hollow!" said Uryuu, "most likely a low-level arrancars'."

Ichigo, Uryuu, and Rukia made their way to the hollow in the dead of night. _There's that same second spiritual pressure from earlier, this is all so strange._ Thought Uryuu.

They all arrived at the scene and the fighting was still going on. It was obvious that the hollow was an arrancar. The arrancar was fighting with a soul reaper. But the soul reaper was surrounded by leaves. The brown leaves of fall. They were both in heated close-combat, when the soul reaper was suddenly hit back and hit a wall.

"What's the matter, Shinigami? Is that all you've got. Hahaha!" the arrancar taunted. The soul reaper arose but all that was visible was her silhouette.

She raised her sword, "Bring forth the twilight! Mirokumaru!" the soul reaper rose up with the wind under her feet and she suddenly became visible to all.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, "Senna?..."

Chapter 2 End

Authors note: for those wanting an Ichi-Senn pairing, this very well may happen. That being said, this fanfic is not a romance and therefore will NOT be featuring their love. It is more action/adventure and about how Ichigo will or will not remember Senna.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In this universe, Ichigo has his pre-fullbring arc powers (shikai, bankai, and hollow mask) and is not in danger of losing his powers. Every character will have their same powers, except Senna. In case you have not noticed, Senna has her same zanpakuto as in the movie, but she did not show what all her powers were. I will be creating more powers for her as I go along.

Chapter 3

"Senna?..." said Ichigo as he gazed in awe.

Suddenly, the unidentified soul reaper began to attack the arrancar, pushing him back with her zanpakuto now in the form of a khakkhara (monk staff). The soul reaper put on a dazzling display of thrusts and jabs with her staff, constantly shifting her body stance like a graceful gymnast. She landed an uppercut with her staff, following through and back flipping into a jab of the staff landing directly into the stomach of the arrancar. Then she began a 360 degree spin and was about to land another hit when suddenly the arrancar grabbed the soul reapers head in one hand, completely stopping her motion, "I grow tired of this" the arrancar said, he then delivered a punch that sent the soul reaper flying back into a wall, breaking it. As the soul reaper rose from the rubble, she coughed up blood. The soul reaper then attempted another attack, starting off with a flash step (shunpo) behind the arrancar with her staff raised. But the arrancar jumped up, spinning, and landed a devastating kick to the soul reapers side, sending her flying into another wall. This time she got up and had to remove a metal bar stuck in her chest, the wound bled profusely and she coughed up more blood. Ichigo made a move to join the fight but Uryuu stopped him.

"We don't know who this girl is, and she may be our enemy." Uryuu said.

Ichigo gave a look of utter disbelief "Are you serious? We have to do something, or else she is going to die!" Ichigo said.

"I'm afraid Uryuu is right," Rukia interjected "the girl could very well be our enemy"

Suddenly, the soul reaper rose up high in the air, lifted by a small tornado, and many other small tornadoes arose around the arrancar, completely blocking him in. "So, you have me cornered," he said "you still haven't been able to do any significant damage to me yet." All viewing the battle could easily spot this, the soul reaper having several wounds, while the arrancar having only minor injuries.

"Arashi no mōi (fury of the whirlwinds), Mirokumaru." The soul reaper called out. Suddenly, a very powerful tornado erupted from her staff. It completely surrounded the arrancar with the winds of a level 4 tornado, with the eye of the tornado centered at the arrancars, chest. Uryuu, Rukia, and Ichigo all struggled to stay on their feet. That is, everyone except for the soul reaper, who had not been identified by any of the three as Senna._ What power _thought Ichigo _could this really be Senna_?

The tornado did not cease._ What's this? _Thought the arrancar _I…I cant… move._ The soul reaper approached the arrancar, calmly and walking. She then took the back end of her staff and rammed it through the chest of the arrancar. She then swiftly removed it.

"Shit!" the arrancar said as he coughed up blood "I'll get you for this!"

The soul reaper then pointed the front end of her staff into the air, sending the arrancar high up into the air, controlling the tornado. Then, she tuned the staff upside down in one motion and rammed it against the ground. The arrancar was slammed into the ground, with the tornado at his back, slamming him hard. The winds then abruptly stopped and the soul reaper began to breathe heavily.

"heh….heh…ha…" chuckled the arrancar "ha-ha…HAHAHAHA. FOOL! YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! Take Vengeance, Pecado! (sin)"

The arrancar now stood, still badly hurt. But emitting spiritual pressure at a much higher level than before. "My sword release gives me much greater attack power, but the amount of power I gain is only proportional to the damage I've taken. Since I was on the brink of death, it seems you have dug your own grave." As he finished speaking, the arrancar began launching a barrage of cero and bala. All Senna could do was dodge using shunpo. _Dammit _she thought_ I cant keep this up much longer_. "What's wrong, Shinigami? Where's all that audacity you had earlier? Hahaha!" he taunted. Finally, the arrancar landed a bala on Senna. The hit sent her tumbling across the ground, and she finally stopped several hundred feet away. The arrancar used sonido over to Senna and began to strike her with his sword while she was on the ground, Senna would block the strikes with her zanpakuto, but was unable to counter, too weak to keep fighting. The arrancar hit Senna's sword away and raised his for one final strike.

_CLANG!_ Ichigo stopped the hit, now in his bankai. He was holding his slim black zanpakuto calmly in one hand. He had his head slightly bowed with his bright orange hair covering his eyes. "Haha, do you really think you can defeat me, soul reaper?" the arrancar challenged.

"I already have" Ichigo said, nonchalant. The arrancars' eyes grew wide as the hit appeared on his body, a long, clean strike along the back of his head spurting blood.

As the arrancar faded away, he left a threat: "Bastard, I'll be back for you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You took quite the beating there, but you hung in there pretty we-" Ichigo stopped as he turned to see that no one was there.

"Who was the girl?" asked Rukia as she approached Ichigo

"I don't know" he replied. _ Why did I get the feeling it was her? Mirokumaru...where have i heard that before?_

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rukia, Ichigo, and Uryuu are at the scene of the arrancar attack…

"Hey, Rukia" Ichigo started "couldn't YOU tell who she was? Wasn't she from soul society or anything?"

"That's the strange part," she said "I couldn't tell if she was from any of the thirteen court squads, and her powers were too developed to be in Shinigami school. And her zanpakuto, Mirokumaru, I've never heard of it before."

"Whoever it was, we found our culprit" said Uryuu as he examined some brown leaves on the floor "But this incident seemed to raise more questions than it answered-"

"Oh, how about this one" Ichigo interrupted "Why didn't you let me save her earlier?" he said indignantly.

Uryuu adjusted his glasses, and began: "The situation seemed like a trap, it was all so strange. First of all, the arrancars' spiritual pressure was very unusual. It was mostly like regular arrancar spiritual pressure, except, it seemed…heavier, or more foreboding. And the girl was not even emitting spiritual pressure half the time, yet her attacks were quite powerful. And don't tell me that the fact that the arrancar knowing your name and threatening you, even on his death bed when he had obviously lost, did not seem the least bit strange to you?"

"Eh, all arrancar probably know who I am" Ichigo replied "I'd be more surprised if he didn't know who I was."

"Nonetheless, I am going to have to report this to soul society." Rukia said.

The next day, everyone was at school, including Senna, who had bandages all over and an arm in a sling. "Oh my goodness," said a visibly worried Orihime, who had eaten lunch with her the day before "Senna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Senna, with a slight cringe from pain "Just fell down the stairs, is all." She smiled and took her seat with the whole class watching her. Ichigo was the only one between him, Uryuu, and Senna to notice the coincidence of her being hurt and the arrancar attack. But he left it at that, just a coincidence.

"All right class, let's get started." The teacher said. The rest of the school day continued as usual, until Senna began acting strangely, and holding her head. "Senna is something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just a small headache, nothing to fuss about." She said, but it was obvious that she was in a lot of discomfort so the teacher said:

"Ichigo, why don't you take Senna to the nurses' office?"

"M-m-me?" Ichigo said as he fumbled with his words

"Did I stutter?"she replied coldly "And hurry up, can't you see she is suffering?"

"R-r-right." Ichigo got up out of his seat and so did Senna. At the door Senna almost collapsed but Ichigo caught her and put her good arm around his shoulder. Rukia watched and gritted her teeth, then broke her pencil.

"Rukia, are you all right?" Orihime asked, but only loud enough for the two of them to converse.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rukia said with her aesthetic learned human interactions. _What was that? _she thought _did I just have…emotions? But these were so different, I've never felt these before._

Everyone was dismissed for lunch and they all went to their groups, Ichigo with Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chad.

"IIIIIICHIGOOOO-OOOO!" Keigo exclaimed "You got to have some quality time with the hot new transfer student! I bet you two never made it to the nurses' office!"

Ichigo planted his foot in Keigo's face then said "Shutup, Keigo"

Just then, Senna walked up behind Ichigo and said "Ichigo," Ichigo turned to face her, "I would just like to say thank you for helping me to the nurses office."

"No problem," Ichigo said cooly, in his usual school attitude "Are you sure you're ok now?"

"Yeah, the nurse said it was just exhaustion." She smiled "But I'm all better now, watch." Senna then proceeded to jump onto the fence surrounding the roof

"Senna, I don't think that you should be doing that, you could get hurt like that!" Ichigo exclaimed. Senna then removed the sling from her shoulder and stretched her arms out at her sides, eyes closed, and taking in the glory of the sheer height at which she was. _What's this? _Ichigo thought _Why is this all familiar?..._ Ichigo froze in his tracks and watched with a sort of trance. Rukia had been watching since Senna got Ichigo's attention and she was currently very tense and had her fist tightly clenched

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked her once again.

"Wha-? Oh, no its nothing, I'm just having trouble with this juice is all, can you help me Orihime?" Rukia replied. _I don't like this girl; she has Ichigo acting very strange. _She thought _Maybe her spiritual pressure is getting to him. Maybe she is using some sort of kido on him. Whatever it is, I don't like it. Or her… And these damn juice boxes are always so challenging, I just never get the hang of them._

At the end of the day, everyone rushed to leave school. Ichigo calmly got up, but dropped his bag. "Oh, let me help you" offered Senna. "Is this yours?" Senna asked as she pointed to a red headband that was in Ichigo's bag.

"The headband? Yeah, I guess so." Ichigo replied

"Its so nice!" Senna said "Where did you get it? Can I have it?"

"I just found it, I guess." Said Ichigo as he gets a vague memory of catching it while on a bridge, and a girl running past him. "Sure you can have it, here let me help you put it on."

"No its ok I got it-" Senna insisted, but Ichigo had already started to put it on, which made Senna blush slightly. When he had finished she asked "How does it look?"

"You look great.." Ichigo said with awe in his voice. This made Senna blush even deeper, she tried to change the subject by pointing at Ichigo's combat pass and asked

"What's that?"

"This?" he replied "Its just my combat pass." Ichigo noticed his mistake as the words left his mouth.

"What's a combat pass?" asked Senna quizzically

"Well, it's a…umm-" then Ichigo's eyes grew wide "You can see it?"

"Yes- is that…" Senna now noticed that Uryuu and Rukia were staring menacingly at Senna, and that they were the only ones left in the room. She made a run for the door towards the back, but Uryuu used Hirenkyaku to beat her there. She let out a small, panicked yelp, and then turned around, only to be met by Rukia. Senna then made a run for the front door, but Rukia stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Bakudo no. 4: Hainawa." Rukia chanted. Senna was then swallowed up by yellow chains and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"What's your problem!" Ichigo said as he approached Rukia. "She couldn't put up a fight even if she wanted to!"

"I couldn't take that chance" Rukia replied, sardonically.

"Bullshit you couldn't take that chance! You…" Senna then passed out as Rukia and Ichigo's argument faded, exhausted from overexerting herself with her injuries.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: try not to get confused in this one. Everything in_ italics_ is what people are thinking or is a flashback. Everything not _italicized _is what is happening in the story. Also, in case you were wondering, "tanma otoshi" is a bakudo that knocks someone out. Originally used by Shinji Hirako in Ichigo's hollow traning.

Chapter 5

Senna awoke at Orihime's house, dazed, but still aware. She tried to get up, but Orihime stopped her.

"Its ok," Orihime said "No one is going to hurt you"

Senna looked down and noticed her injuries were gone, including the large one in her chest from the fight with the arrancar. "My injuries…" Senna said

"I healed them," Orihime said "but you really should rest." Orihime looked at Senna with concern in her face.

"Oh thank you, Orihime!" Senna said, giving Orihime a hug. "I fell so much better now." She continued as she got up to walk around. She made it to the door of the room when she suddenly collapsed, but was caught by Ichigo who was about to come in.

"Take it easy there," he said "you haven't recovered fully."

Senna realized that Ichigo was there and panicked. She began looking around wide-eyed and very worried.

"What's the matter?" asked Ichigo, just then he remembered the incident back at school. "Oh, Rukia? Don't worry, she and Uryuu went to take care of something."

Senna calmed down a little, but started feeling low on energy.

"Senna," started Ichigo "your injuries…"

"What about them?" replied Senna

"They were definitely more severe than just falling down a few steps." Said Ichigo, wearing a serious expression.

"Yeah, I know." Senna said, nonchalantly. "that's because I got them from a fight with a hollow."

"That was you?" said Ichigo "yesterday night, by the construction zone?"

"You were there?" replied Senna, thinking back to the incident "Come to think of it, there were some other people there."

"Why did you run so soon after the battle?" asked Ichigo "We could've helped you."

"I thought you were there to capture me." Senna replied

"Capture? Why would we want to do that?" Ichigo said, puzzled

"Because you were wearing the same shihuksho as the people who do."

Ichigo went into deep thought as Senna tried to stand up again, only to fall down once more. "Just rest for now Senna." Said Ichigo "Your injuries were severe; you still need more time to recover."

"I have to get home, or else my parents will worry about me." She said weakly.

Ichigo gave her a long look then said "Alright, let's get you home," said Ichigo as he put Senna on his back, holding her legs, and her arms around his neck.

"What will I tell Rukia and Uryuu?" said Orihime worriedly.

"The truth." Replied Ichigo then left with Senna on his back. When Ichigo arrived at Senna's house it was already dark. "Are you sure this is it? Doesn't seem like anybody is home." he said, noticing that the driveway was empty.

"Yes this is it. And my parents are home, so try not to make too much noise."

Ichigo quietly made his way into the house and up the stair to the second floor. At the top of the stairs, the hallway went left and right. Ichigo started left, to a door at the end of the hallway, but Senna stopped him.

"No, my room is the other way, that way is my parents' room." She said.

Ichigo turned around and got to her room. He set Senna down on her bed and said "Looks like your parents didn't hear us." Just then, Ichigo's head started hurting (hazy flashback) _my parents were buried here…what does the gravestone say?…fool! She isn't real, just a shinenju…all her memories are just those mushed together of countless lost souls…_"Ichigo"…_she's just a shinenju…_"Ichigo"

"What is it?" Ichigo said, now lying over Senna, with a splitting headache.

"Are you ok? You seemed to be in pain."

"Yeah I'm alright."

Senna was quiet for awhile then asked "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take me home…you know those two would want to come get me. They think I'm dangerous."

"Who? Uryuu and Rukia? No, they don't think that"

"Yes they do, I can tell by how they look at me."

Ichigo was quiet for awhile then said "I just…I-…I can't shake the feeling that we've…you and me…have met before." Ichigo then turned away, partly in frustration for not being able to remember, partly due to being embarrassed.

"Ichigo…" Senna put her palm on his cheek and moved her face closer to his. "_Ichigo, I'm scared"…_ they came closer together…"_Senna"_…Ichigo felt strange, but couldn't stop himself…"_But, But…I won't let it go…A world like this that's so fun"_…he began to remember…"_Where so many people live...where...you live Ichigo"..._first the emotions_…"Don't worry the blanks are still close to me, I know if I use their energy I can return both worlds to normal"_…"We have met before Ichigo"…"_Senna"_…then he remembered Senna…"_If the world ended you'd disappear too…I don't want that to happen"_…and the promise he made to her…"_Stop you've got to-"_…Ichigo and Senna kept inching closer together, their lips nearly touching now. A tear streamed down Ichigo's face as he remembered how he lost her…_"I'd rather sacrifice myself than let you die!"_

"_Senna, SENNA!"_

A loud noise could be heard out in the hallway and Ichigo and Senna separated. Footsteps approached Senna's room and Rukia barged in, with a red glove on her hand.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"My parents will hear you, they're just down the hall!" said Senna.

"The room at the end of the hall? I just came from there, its empty." Rukia said coldly. A deep panic overcame Senna. "Go look for yourself," said Rukia, as she grabbed Senna's head with the glove, took her out of her gigai and tossed her to the room down the hall. It was completely empty.

"What?..." a tear began dripping down Senna's face. "Mom?...Dad?...where are you?...they're here…I know it. I remember…I-…I…"

"Stop fooling yourself! When was the last time you saw them here!" said Rukia.

"Just yesterday…they were…" Senna realized she hadn't seen them in a long time. She began to sob.

"You didn't have to do that." said Ichigo, calmly.

"You don't know what she is, Ichigo. This is for the better." Rukia contested,

"Is it?" replied Ichigo, still calm.

Rukia took a second to examine her intentions and couldn't find an answer. Captain Soi Fon and Lieutenant Omaeda suddenly shunpo'd into the room. "Senna Rotwood, you are hereby ordered to report to Soul Society."

"Soi Fon?...Omaeda?...what for?" asked Ichigo from across the room

"Her execution" she replied, looking up menacingly.

"Ichigo!" said Senna with a worried look on her face, wet tears still streaming down her face.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen" said Ichigo as he exited his body and drew his zanpakuto.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Soi Fon said. Soi Fon shunpo'd in front of Ichigo, put her hand over his face and said, "Tanma Otosho." Ichigo fell unconscious

"Ichigo!" screamed Senna. "Bring them to the twil-"

"Bakudo no. 63: Sajo Sabaku!" said Soi Fon. Senna was engulfed by chains and rendered immobile. "Let's go, Omaeda." Senna began to cry again.

Omaeda picked up Senna looked over at Ichigo and started "When he wakes up-"

"That's none of your concern." Soi Fon interrupted. "Lets go Kuchiki, you are needed at the sereitei."

Soi Fon opened up a senkaimon and went through, followed by Omaeda. Rukia looked back at Ichigo, then stared at the ground for a moment before walking through.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lets go Kuchiki, you are needed at the sereitei."

Soi Fon opened up a senkaimon and went through, followed by Omaeda. Rukia looked back at Ichigo, then stared at the ground for a moment before walking through.

ONE DAY EARLIER:

All the captains are in a meeting, including captains Hirako, Love, Kensei, and Rojuro who were recently readmitted.

"One hour ago," head-captain Yamamoto began "Rukia Kuchiki of division thirteen reported about an unidentified Soul Reaper with a zanpakuto by the name of 'Mirokumaru', Captain Kurotsuchi has the report."

"Well," Kurotsuchi began "I first looked for the zanpakuto in the main database but I could not find it. I did, however, find evidence of the records being altered very recently where it should have been."

"Someone changed them?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"That's what I thought at first," continued Kurotsuchi "but the records showed no sign of tampering. It was more like the information got deleted on its own."

"That's impossible!" said Captain Hitsugaya "Records don't just disappear."

"That's what I thought," began Kurotsuchi again "which is why I began looking through everything and I realized it wasn't just that zanpakuto data that was lost, it was a lot of other data lost around the same time that data was lost, including an extraordinary large amount of data from the precipice world. So I looked deeper and exhausted every resource I had and found nothing. And then I realized that an event of this magnitude wouldn't be easily forgotten by me. Which led me to search my backup memory, which had all the information lost from my memory. With this device you will all understand." He pulled out a small device from his pocket and pressed a button. A bright flash filled the room and everyone remembered Senna's first appearance.

"My, my," began Kyoraku, "ironic that we should forget such a blatant brush with disaster. Tell me, Mayuri-san, why did we forget this all?"

"Well, in the elegant words of Rukia, one can't remember something that shouldn't have existed in the first place." Replied Kurotsuchi

"What shall be done of the girl?"Asked Byakuya, who had been quiet for a long time.

"Central forty-six has deemed her a threat to the balance between the world of the living and our world…and has ordered her capture and execution." Replied Yamamoto.

"That's preposterous!" exclaimed Shinji "Are Central forty-six big enough fools to believe Ichigo will not do everything in his power to stop this?"

"Which is why they have ordered her capture as quickly as possible, because Ichigo has not remembered who she is. She will be executed within an hour of her being brought to sereitei to avoid any conflict with Kurosaki. Since the Sokyoku has been destroyed, it has been determined that Captain Soi Fon will carry out the execution because she is Captain of the execution squad and because her zanpakuto is best fit for the job."

"Understood." Soi Fon said

"One more thing," continued Yamamoto "the girl has a conflict of interest with a very good acquaintance of many of you." he took a second to look around the room, "There must be no interference with the execution proceedings by any of you. If there is, the punishment will be severe. Is that understood…Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku?"

Kyoraku sighed "Alright Yama-gii."

Ukitake looked visibly frustrated but said "Yes, Genryusai-sensei."

Yamamoto looked satisfied and began, "Because of this conflict of interest, Captain Soi Fon and her Lieutenant have been chosen to retrieve the girl. You must avoid direct confrontation with the Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki at all costs."

PRESENT TIME:

Soi Fon arrives at Soul Society with Senna. Yamamoto is there waiting for her.

"Head-Captain? Is this girl that important for you to meet me here?" asked Soi Fon

"We cannot let her execution be delayed, lest Ichigo have time to interfere." He replied

"Understood," Soi Fon said "Omaeda, take her to Sokyoku hill."

"Yes, Captain." Omaeda replied. He was struggling with Senna who was doing everything she could to try to get away.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I'll take you all on!"

"That wont be necessary." Said Yamamoto with a menacing glare. Senna became quiet at this. So, Senna was taken to the top of Sokyoku Hill and preparations were made for her execution.

"Ichigo will be here, and he'll stop you all you'll see!" said Senna, still struggling as she was taken away. Kurotsuchi showed up just as Rukia stepped out of the Senkaimon carrying Senna's gigai.

"Ahhh, Kuchiki," he began "I see you have brought me a test subject. And what of the data on the humans with spiritual pressure?"

"It's right here." She replied, patting her pocket. She then handed the gigai to Nemu along with a USB device.

In his lab, Kurotsuchi began to examine the gigai. After some tests he was thoroughly puzzled. "Hmm? What's this? The body has traces of the girls' spiritual pressure, that's normal. What's strange is that it not only has regular reiatsu but also anti-reiatsu…usually only documented in those from hell…very strange….Nemu, bring me the data Kuchiki collected." Nemu silently did as her master told him. Kurotsuchi loaded the data and examined as large amounts of information poured out on his screen. After a few seconds his eyes grew wide, "What! The people are coated with anti-reiatsu…a very unlikely coincidence." He said as he began punching in keys very rapidly.

In a holding cell, Senna was still complaining and protesting. "You should be honored," said Hitsugaya "central 46 has decided to give a nobody like you the execution of a Soul Reaper." he shot her a firm, but not hostile, glance.

"Easy for you to say! You don't know what it's like!" Senna replied, with her usual spark.

"So what? If I were you, I would sit quietly and be dignified. I wouldn't be yelling at the top of my lungs like an idiot." He said with eyebrows set and looking at Senna.

Senna quieted a little and looked down at the ground. Then she said solemnly "But I don't want to die." Looking to Captain Hitsugaya, who was put in charge of her. Toshiro looked at her with another firm glance, but could not hold it when meet by Senna's now watery, orange eyes. He had to look away.

Chapter 6 end


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Senna quieted a little and looked down at the ground. Then she said solemnly "But I don't want to die." Looking to Captain Hitsugaya, who was put in charge of her. Toshiro looked at her with another firm glance, but could not hold it when meet by Senna's now watery, orange eyes. He had to look away.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was just barely getting up, now at Urahara's house. "Urahara-san! What happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious by a strong bakudo. It took you a while to recover from it, but you're fine now and at my place." He said with a smile on his face.

Dazed, Ichigo struggled to remember what happened, then panicked, looked around and said "Where's Senna?" at this, Kisuke's demeanor changed to that of being very serious.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do at this point." Urahara said.

"What do you mean?" said Ichigo, frustrated "Just send me through your senkaimon and I'll get her back." He said

Kisuke was quiet for a little then said, in the same serious tone: "I'm afraid my senkaimon has been destroyed and it will take me awhile to repair it."

"Well, get started then, we only have 30 days until her execution." Ichigo said

Urahara again grew silent, when Ichigo said "What's the matter?"

"We don't have 30 days." Urahara said "She will be executed within minutes."

"What? Why?" Ichigo said; panic still not setting in on him

"Although Rukia may have gotten a longer period before her execution," Kisuke began "central 46 has accounted for the possibility that you may try to stop Senna's execution. So to counter this, they sent some soul reapers earlier today to destroy my senkaimon and set her execution for an hour after her capture." Ichigo just stared, unable to say anything. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"No…no, there must be something I can do. There has to be some way I can-"

"Ichigo, you have to understand, there is _nothing_ you can do. Consider yourself lucky they didn't order her captors to eliminate anyone in their way, which was you. Central 46 tried to show as much mercy on you as possible. Be grateful." Said Urahara firmly.

Ichigo just stood, staring out into space, a thousand yards ahead of him. Ichigo fell to his knees where he stood, then bent over with his head on the floor and his arms at his sides. "…shit…" he said quietly "shit…shit…" he continued, growing louder and beginning to pound his fists on the floor "Shit. Shit! Shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" he was now screaming, tears streaming down his face. He now laid on his side, not knowing what to think, his mind blank.

"Ichigo…" Urahara began "If there is anything I can do, let me know." He began to walk out, when Ichigo replied,

"Can I see her?" he asked.

Urahara thought and said, "I suppose I could hack into the twelfth divisions' monitoring system and give you a view of Sokyoku hill." Within minutes, he had a small screen set up and an image of Senna could be seen. She was on her knees, looking down, as if defeated. Her arms were tied and stretched out to the sides, looking somewhat crucified. Even in this situation, she still seemed to have her usual energetic glow. Despite being dressed in mostly black and white, the red ribbon around her waist seemed to be an inferno engulfing her, yet emanating from her at the same time. Ichigo just stared at the screen, speechless. Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime all walked in, invited by Kisuke to try to cheer Ichigo up.

"Hey Ichigo," began Orihime "I brought you some of that bread I sell that you like so much. I even asked your sister to cook you one of your favorite meals!" she said with a sincere tone. But all Ichigo did was stare lamely, he didn't even acknowledge their presence. Uryuu grew angry and approached Ichigo, who was on his knees, grabbed him by the shoulder and said,

"You can't just blow Orihime off like that!" he yelled "Be polite!"

Ichigo again just stared for a long time then muttered, "There's nothing I can do…she's gonna die…and I can't be there to try to protect her."

At this, Uryuu's expression softened and he backed up, as if he had just taken a blow to the stomach, evidently surprised by what Ichigo said. _Ichigo, where is your spirit?_ Uryuu thought _Where is your hope?_ He approached Urahara and said, "I've never seen him like this, is it that bad?" Urahara simply nodded. They all just decided to sit by Ichigo and watch with him. It was all they could do to try to comfort him.

_Ichigo_ called Zangetsu from inside of him. _Ichigo_ he called again.

_What?_ Ichigo replied.

_What is the matter?_ Zangetsu asked

_Nothing_ Ichigo said.

_I doubt 'nothing' is what is making it rain so hard. I've told you, when you are sad, it rains. I despise the rain. Is there anything I can do to help you reach what you long for?_

_No…it appears we have lost this battle without even getting a chance to fight._ It was silent for a while, then Zangetsu said,

_Do not lose hope, Ichigo. If you lose that, everything is lost. But if you keep it, it is, and always will be, all you need._

_Hope won't bring her back… _Ichigo resumed watching the screen intently. The execution was now starting.

"Senna Rotwood," Yamamoto announced "you have been sentenced to death because you have been deemed a threat to the balance between soul society and the world of the living. Because of this unfortunate circumstance, we are willing to grant you any requests."

"Go fuck yourself." Senna replied, still looking downward. Yamamoto was visibly angered by this and said,

"Captain Soi Fon, you may proceed."

"Heh, she's got some spirit," said Kenpachi "would've made a hell of a fighter."

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Soi Fon said, not too loud. Her zanpakuto appeared, her golden finger glistening in the sunlight. "This will kill you in two hits," she said "it will be painless."

Senna simply looked down. Soi Fon walked over calmly. When she reached Senna, she pulled back her arm and landed the first hit, square on her chest. A black flower sprouted from the hit. Senna flinched slightly, not from pain, but from fear.

_This is it_ thought Ichigo _I won't ever get to see her again._

Soi Fon pulled back one more time, and at that instant, the whole world seemed to stop and everyone took in a deep breath all at once. Senna looked up finally at her executioner. Soi Fon's eyes grew wide and her heart softened for an instant. The vizard all felt pity…pity for Ichigo, pity for Senna, and pity for the foolishness of what was transpiring. No one could bear to watch; even Soi Fon closed her eyes. For they all knew they would have to witness the death of an innocent girl. Some brown leaves moved about Senna as if in a final salute. Hope itself seemed to be missing in the hearts of everyone in attendance; though no one could understand why, they hardly knew her. An eternity seemed to pass as Soi Fon held her arm up for the final strike. And finally, Soi Fon brought her arm forward…but all she got was air.

"She's gone." Said Ichigo, confused

"Kurosaki, I'm sorry…" said Uryuu

"No, she literally just disappeared into thin air." Everyone took a closer look at the screen as Soi Fon looked around, also sharing their confusion.

Soi Fon stopped looking when she found her "Captain Kuchiki?..." she said in utter disbelief.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said, also surprised.

Byakuya was standing several hundred feet away from the execution post, holding Senna under his arm, who still had the flower on her chest. Senna looked up, probably the most confused.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Because I cannot let an innocent member of the Kuchiki clan be executed," he replied, in his usual scowl "much less my sister." He said, now looking at her, his expression softened.

Chapter 7 end


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Why did you save me?" Senna asked.

"Because I cannot let an innocent member of the Kuchiki clan be executed," he replied, in his usual scowl "much less my sister." He said, now looking at her, his expression softened.

"Captain Kuchiki, you are a fool, she does not even bear the Kuchiki name-your grandfather would be ashamed of you." Said Yamamoto, opening one eye. Byakuya simply looked back at him without much expression on his face and shunpo'd away from Sokyoku hill.

"That's not true, Head-Captain," began Kurotsuchi, approaching Yamamoto calmly "if you translate Kuchiki to English, it literally means 'rotting wood', or, like the girls' last name, Rotwood. It seems we missed one minor detail in not putting a temporary limiter on Kuchiki-san like all the others."

"What is he talking about, Captain?" asked Shinji.

Yamamoto lowered his head slightly and said: "For those of you who we suspected would have tried to interfere, we put limiters on your spiritual pressure. They are very weak limiters so that if you were to emit enough spiritual pressure, it would break. But it lowers your spiritual pressure to the point where you lack confidence in your abilities."

Several captains were slightly annoyed, among them the vizards, Ukitake, and Kyoraku.

"Captain, your orders!" demanded Soi Fon, who seemed to be the only one concerned with Byakuya.

"Apprehend the rogue captain at any costs." He replied.

Byakuya had made it quite a ways away from the execution post but neither he nor Senna had said anything. Then Senna asked, "So you're like my big brother watching over me?" she said with a playful tone in her voice.

Byakuya stayed serious and replied, "No. You are the older one here." Senna looked closer at Byakuya and tried to remember. Suddenly her head began to throb as the memories poured in.

120 YEARS EARLIER:

A slightly younger Senna can be seen in the yard of the Kuchiki mansion. She has regular soul reaper clothes and does not have the ribbon around her waist yet. She is running around playfully chasing a small boy who appeared no older than seven. It was Byakuya.

"You'll never catch me, Big Sis, you're too slow!" he teased.

"Oh, yeah?" replied Senna, still playfully. She then sped up and was about to grab him, when suddenly he managed to escape using shunpo. Senna seemed mildly surprised, along with Byakuya, who kept running anyway. Senna similarly used shunpo ad cut him off, taking him down to the floor where she began to tickle the small boy, he erupted in tremendous laughter. He squirmed and squirmed and begged for mercy:

"No more, sis, I can't take it anymore!"

"Alright, I guess you have had enough." Senna said, "But since when can you use shunpo?"

Byakuya thought for a second and said, "I don't know." And then put his smile back on. As they lay there on the ground, their grandfather Ginrei approached, holding something red.

"Ginrei-sama." Said both as they suddenly got up and bowed at the same time.

"I've told you both before, it is not necessary to be so formal," he said in an easy tone "call me grandfather." They both smiled and relaxed. "Senna, I have brought this for you." He said, now beginning to hand over the red item. "It is in honor of your graduation from soul reaper academy and appointment to a lieutenant position."

Senna accepted the item and then stretched it out, realizing it was a large ribbon to be worn around her waist. As she did this, her eyes opened wide with excitement. "Grandfather, it is so beautiful! I love it!" she then proceeded to tie it around her waist.

"You have brought this family much honor and we are all proud of you, Senna." Said Ginrei. He saw Byakuya looking at Senna with bewilderment. "Byakuya, maybe one day you too will be strong like Senna." Byakuya smiled but did not say anything. Ginrei left and Yoruichi stepped out of the shadows, she had seen the whole thing.

"Oh, look at the princes," she said slightly jealous, but more playful "getting all sorts of special rewards."

"Oh, put a sock in it Yoruichi, you're just mad that you only got third seat." Yoruichi looked slightly annoyed then replied,

"Is that why this third seat can kick your ass?" she had a hard smile on her face, one imbued with slight anger.

They both then proceeded to spar, going at an all out battle. Their swords clashed and the ribbon around Senna's waist seemed to be moving in slow motion, gracefully following Senna's movements; languid and easy. "You really think you can beat the queen of shunpo?" Yoruichi said and began a furious bout of shunpo, hitting Senna several times and bringing her to her knees. But Senna stood up, closed her eyes then put her sword in front of her as several images of Yoruichi surrounded her. She then opened her eyes and did a back flip. At that moment, Yoruichi struck at where Senna was supposed to be, but got only air _Impossible_ Yoruichi thought _how could she know where I was going to attack?_ Senna then began twirling her body sideways and landed a kick to Yoruichi's face as she turned around with wide eyes. Yoruichi tumbled across the ground several feet. She then tried to get up but the tip of Senna's sword was already at her nose. She looked up, then Senna offered her a helping hand to get up. "Luck" said an irked Yoruichi.

"Yeah right, Yoruichi," said Byakuya "you could never beat big sis!"

Yoruichi was about to reply when she was interrupted. "Lieutenant Kuchiki of squad thirteen and third seat Shihouin," started a messenger "you are needed by the squad six barracks due to a hollow attack." They both immediately shunpo'd towards the scene. And Byakuya started towards the scene too, wanting to see his sister in action.

Yoruichi and Senna arrived at the scene and only saw a bunch of soul reapers with swords drawn. Senna approached Ukitake and asked "Captain, what's happening?"

"This hollow is difficult; we have pierced his mask, but it seems to have no effect on him." He said "What's worse, it can move to and from the precipice world at will." Yoruichi and Senna then took a stance similar to rest of them, in a tight circle, back-to-back. Byakuya arrived to see the scene take place.

He saw a portal from the precipice world open and the hand of the hollow reach out, diretly for Senna. "Sis! Look out!" he screamed and shunpo'd over to push her out of the way just in time, but he was grabbed instead.

"No! Byakuya!" Senna screamed, and then jumped through the still open portal after the hollow. Soi Fon tried to follow but the portal closed before she could jump through. All that were there stared dumbfounded at the spot where the portal used to be.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No! Byakuya!" Senna screamed, and then jumped through the still open portal after the hollow. Soi Fon tried to follow but the portal closed before she could jump through. All that were there stared dumbfounded at the spot where the portal used to be.

In the precipice world, Senna looked frantically for Byakuya, whom she found screaming and being held over the mouth of the hollow, ready to be devoured. In an instant, the hollows arm was severed and Byakuya was in Senna's hands.

"Senna, you saved me…" Byakuya said

Senna smiled and replied, "Stay back, I don't want you getting hurt." She put him down and turned to face the hollow. As she turned, the hollows' arm regenerated, and Senna's eyes grew wide with surprise. She calmed herself and began to attack it, landing several successful gashes, including a deep one in its head. But the hollow just stood lamely and regenerated from all the wounds. _Impossible,_ Senna thought _there's no way he is unhurt from injuries like that._ The hollow then let out a primal scream that hollows so often do. The scream of a wild beast with no real purpose behind it, or consciousness.

The hollow then began to attack Senna, taking large swings with its arms. The hollow was only about half the size of most hollows, but was much stronger. Senna was having trouble fending him off. He then landed a hit on Senna and she hit the floor, blood was now pouring out of a wound on her forehead. The hollow then approached Byakuya, but all he could do was tremble in fear.

"Hey, shithead," Senna said, struggling to get up "this fight is between you and me, leave him out of it." But the hollow seemed not to notice, he continued to approach Byakuya. _Damn it, _thought Senna _what does he want with him?...wait…this spiritual pressure…is that-Byakuya? It's so big-how could I not have noticed it before?_ The hollow got closer and closer, but before he could reach him, a senkaimon opened and Yoruichi arrived to beat back the hollow. She reached Senna and said,

"What's up? Not looking too hot, princess."

Senna stood up, smiling and said "I'm doing just fine, this is nothing."

"Then let's go." Said Yoruichi. And they both began to attack the hollow furiously, cutting off limbs, and inflicting great damage, but the hollow would recover every time. This dragged on for a while, with the hollow striking back ever so often. Yoruichi and Senna finally let up, both breathing heavily and severely injured. "Nothing's working" said Yoruichi "the bastard just regenerates after every attack."

"I got a plan" Senna said and jumped up with her sword above her head, ready to strike down. The hollow swung and missed as Senna shunpo'd and ended up directly to the hollows' side. The hollow saw this and rammed his arm straight through her chest and into the restrictive current behind her. Senna looked visibly in pain, but still alive.

"Senna! No!" Yoruichi screamed and started after her.

"Stay back!" Senna yelled "Take Byakuya and go!"

"Wha…no…NO! Senna, I'm not leaving you!" Yoruichi said with a tear streaming down her face.

"There's no saving me now Yoruichi, understand that!" Senna replied firmly. Yoruichi took a closer look and saw that she was right, the restrictive current had already begun to consume both the hollow and Senna, there was no escape for them now. The hollow panicked and put his other hand up against the wall, speeding up the process of his engulfment. "Yoruichi," Senna began, her voice much softer "you have to be strong." Her voice was breaking, and her eyes were staring to water. "I'm not going to be there for Byakuya anymore, and I want you to help his powers grow. It is obvious he has much potential, just feel that spiritual pressure…but…it looks like this is the end for me."

Yoruichi looked at Senna and for an instant looked disbelieved. But she straightened herself up and walked over to Byakuya, she put his hand on his shoulder and started walking back to the senkaimon. "What about nee-chan?" Asked Byakuya. Yoruichi stared at him coldly, saying nothing. "Senna? Senna! C'mon, lets go!"

"Byakuya, I can't go with you." Senna said, looking him in the eyes.

"What…what do you mean big sis? Of course you can." Byakuya said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No Byakuya, I have to stay here. It's my duty to soul society…it's my duty to protect you."

"No! No! I'm not leaving you!" Byakuya said as he started towards her. Yoruichi put out her arm to stop him

"There's nothing we can do now, the restrictive current will swallow her up at any moment. It's only a matter of time." Yoruichi said.

"Byakuya, I love you, little brother." Senna said as her face was all that was left still exposed.

Byakuya was bawling at this point, tears feverishly streaming down his face. "I'm gonna get you back! I'm gonna get strong and I'm gonna get you back, even if it takes forever." He said as Yoruichi carried him out on her shoulder. Senna wore a smile as the restrictive current finished swallowing her and the hollow. Yoruichi and Byakuya stepped out of the senkaimon and were met by Captain Ukitake.

He looked around then asked "Where is Senna?"

Yoruichi simply shook her head slowly, her eyes closed, looking towards the ground. Byakuya was on the ground and between sobs could be heard saying "I'm gonna get her back…I'm gonna get her back." Ukitake simply put a hand on his shoulder.

PRESENT TIME:

"From that point forward, Yoruichi took over Byakuya's training. A formal burial was never held for Senna. Partly because her body was never recovered. Partly in honor of Byakuyas promise…it was said he never smiled from that day forward." Urahara said, as he finished telling the story.

Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo all just stared. Ichigo asked "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well," Urahara began, putting his hand on his head, smiling "I hadn't remembered until now."

At soul society, Byakuya was closing in on the senkaimon, where Renji had already subdued the guards. The captains were not far behind.

"Captain, I have some hell butterflies just as you said." Renji reported to Byakuya. He then noticed the captains behind him, he looked flustered for a second then said, "I'll hold them off, you go." Byakuya started towards the bright light of the senkaimon "Bankai! Hihiou Zabimaru!" Renji's bankai was released and the long word covered the view of Byakuya. Captain Kyoraku appeared from a shadow in front of Byakuya.

"C'mon, Byakuya" he said "Let's not do this" Byakuya said nothing but drew his sword. Just then, a leg came from the other side of the senkaimon and landed a powerful kick to Kyoraku's side.

"You're late." Said Byakuya.

Senna looked up in awe and said "Yoruichi?"

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"C'mon, Byakuya" Kyoraku said "Let's not do this" Byakuya said nothing but drew his sword. Just then, a leg came from the other side of the senkaimon and landed a powerful kick to Kyoraku's side.

"You're late." Said Byakuya.

Senna looked up in awe and said "Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi ignored Byakuya's comment and said "Hey, princess."

"Let's go." Said Byakuya, as the captains had just reached the senkaimon and began to engage Renji.

As Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Senna made their way through the precipice world, an eerie silence fell upon them, no one saying anything. Senna was puzzled at first, but then it came to her that the precipice world is where she left them. "Byakuya," she began "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to leave you like that."

Byakuya said nothing and kept his usual scowl set. Finally he replied "A member of the Kuchiki clan should not have been defeated by such a lowly hollow as the one that defeated you." Senna was taken aback and opened her mouth to reply when Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. It was quiet the rest of the way.

Ichigo got up from the screen and took out his combat pass. "Ichigo where are you going?" asked Inoue

"I'm going to go help Byakuya." He replied

"We're coming with you." Said Ishida as he began to stand up.

"No, you aren't" Ichigo said coldly "it's too dangerous. All the captains will be there, they will have no problem killing those who get in their way. Especially a Quincy."

"I'm fine with that." said Uryuu

"You coming too, Chad?" asked Ichigo

"Hmm" he replied as he nodded his head.

"Then let's go." Said Ichigo, and they all headed out, including Urahara.

Byakuya, Senna and Yoruichi all stepped out of the senkaimon and were met by Ichigo and his friends.

"Ichigo!" exclaimed Senna and ran to Ichigo and gave him a big hug. Ichigo smiled slightly and then said to Byakuya,

"Thank you."

Byakuya replied "I would not do something like this for a mere substitute Shinigami; I did it to protect the Kuchiki clans' honor."

Ichigo's expression hardened then he asked "What do we do now?"

Byakuya drew his sword and said, "We wait…then we fight. Soul Society will not be deterred unless by force."

Everyone else prepared for battle too, Ichigo unwrapping his sword, Senna taking hers out of its sheath, Uryuu taking out his bow, Chad's right arm became surrounded by its armor. Finally, the captains stepped out of the senkaimon. They encircled the team and Kenpachi threw an unconscious Renji at them. Ichigo caught his body and set it down on the ground "Heal him." He said to Orihime

"Heh, he was barely a warm-up." Zaraki said. Soi Fon made a move, using shunpo, at Senna with her sword drawn. Yoruichi stopped her and said to Senna,

"On your toes, princess."

Senna hardened her look and attacked Hitsugaya; she began to do battle with him. Unohana and Komamura made a move towards them but were met by Chad. Kurotsuchi, Kyoraku, and Ukitake all attacked and were met by Ishida and Urahara.

"Kurosaki!" yelled Kenpachi "let's have some fun. Whaddya say?"

Kenpachi then brought his sword down but Ichigo stopped it. The vizard captains all tried to join in but Kenpachi swung his sword at them "This is my fight" he said "Go somewhere else." They then saw that Senna was fighting one-on-one and made their way over to her, but were stopped by Byakuya.

Senna was being pushed back by the strikes of Hitsugaya. Suddenly, she parried and began a barrage of her own. Although both were holding back, Senna's attacks were much more powerful. She again was using her usual flowing, graceful style, combining strikes with her sword along with kicks and flips to dodge. Hitsugaya made a stab at Senna, but she jumped up in the air and seemed to float there, her head directly above his.

"You're done." Said Toshiro. He swung his sword over his head, but Senna had already disappeared using shunpo. She reappeared to his left, her body was horizontal to the ground and she was spinning. Hitsugaya moved to block, but he was too late, Senna landed a powerful kick to his face that sent him flying off. Senna gracefully landed on her feet.

As Hitsugaya got up, he said "I thought I told you that you're finished." Senna looked slightly confused then made a move. But she couldn't, she was stuck. She looked down and saw that her feet were being held in place by ice, and that the ice was creeping up her leg. Toshiro shunpo'd right in front of Senna as she was struggling with the ice. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Bring them to the twilight, Mi—" but it was too late, Hitsugaya's sword had already made its way through her chest. As Senna stood dumbfounded, her eyes met with Ichigo's, both wearing the same shocked expression.

"Senna!" screamed Ichigo. "Getsuga Tensho!" the large blue mass of Ichigo's attack connected with Hitsugaya. The attack was powerful enough that it was obvious Hitsugaya would be out of the battle indefinitely. Ichigo shunpo'd over to Senna, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" he asked as he broke the ice holding her down.

"I'm okay," Senna replied "I can handle it." Ichigo noticed something strange about Senna's wound _What's this?_ He thought_ it's not bleeding?_ But he himself was not in good condition _Damn, I should've used bankai. That last attack drained most of my spiritual pressure._

A sword came down but Ichigo stopped it. "C'mon Ichigo, we're not done yet." Said Kenpachi. The situation was dire, Ichigo had used up a lot of his energy for the time being and the others weren't doing so well either. Chad was having trouble dealing with Komamura's massive zanpakuto, and Unohana's expert kido usage. Ukitake could easily deal with Uryuu's arrows and Urahara was wounded. Byakuya was also wounded, but continued to fight, now in his bankai. _Shit, _thought Ichigo _we can't hold out much longer. Something's gotta give._

A senkaimon opened and Yamamoto stepped out. Ichigo saw and his eyes grew wide. "Bankai!" he said. Senna looked up in awe, like a child during Christmas morning. But he seemed unconcerned with Ichigo or with any other fights for that matter; he seemed to be waiting for something. And then it came, two large doors, decorated with skeletons holding the doors open and shut at the same time; for they are the doors of hell—and they will always be open to contain the evils of mankind—sprouted from the ground and two figures stepped out. As they stepped farther out into the light, their identities became apparent.

Ichigo stood, his face showing mixed emotions of fear, terror, and confusion (Flashback) _I…I will…I will protect you!_

_What is your name?...I asked you a question, what is your name?_

_Ichigo let out the hollow scream, a scream filled with pain and longing._

_You cannot understand me…_

_A large cero began charging up, showing no remorse in its desperate high-pitched groan for power._

_You won't show any mercy? How very hollow-like of you…Do it._

"I…I killed you." Ichigo said, without any pride in his voice.

A head of thick black hair and pale white skin could be seen, green eyes of despair, looking into seemingly nothing. "It seems that even death is empty in its vain efforts to provide a means to an end." Said…Ulquiorra.

Next, a head of pink hair could be seen in a long, white espada uniform. "Little girl, we've come for you." Said a menacing Szayel Aporro Granz. Senna looked up in terror at Ichigo, who was frozen by his past.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I…I killed you." Ichigo said, without any pride in his voice.

A head of thick black hair and pale white skin could be seen, green eyes of despair, looking into seemingly nothing. "It seems that even death is empty in its vain efforts to provide a means to an end." Said…Ulquiorra.

Next, a head of pink hair could be seen in a long, white espada uniform. "Little girl, we've come for you." Said a menacing Szayel Aporro Granz. Senna looked up in terror at Ichigo, who was frozen by his past.

Granz grabbed Senna by the hair and pulled out a container. Senna struggled and managed to pierce Granz with her sword. He bent over in pain and coughed up blood, visibly shaken.

"This was supposed to be quick and clean, Szayel. Don't overcomplicate things, you haven't the strength to." Said Ulquiorra, largely unexpressive.

_There's something wrong here_ thought Ishida _he shouldn't have been hurt from such a weak attack, he is much stronger than that._

Granz lunged at Senna and injected her with a syringe he had. She was instantly lost the ability to move all parts of her body except her face. "Don't move my dear," he said "this won't hurt a bit." He took out a container about a foot (30cm) long and put it on her chest right where her wound was. Ichigo just stood, paralyzed by the past experience he had with Ulquiorra. Everyone made a move for Senna except Ichigo. Ulquiorra used sonido to get in front of Granz and fired off a cero. Its power was respectable at best, but it gave Granz the time he needed. The container filled with a dark smoke so dense it seemed to be liquid. Ulquiorra was breathing heavily and his spiritual pressure was dropping fast. "Go!" he said to Granz who quickly entered the still open gate to hell. Senna fell to the ground and suddenly more of the thick black smoke poured out of her chest.

_What is this? _Thought Ichigo _It's so…evil, so…daunting._ Senna lay on the ground, her eyes open…she wasn't breathing. Ichigo looked at her then at Ulquiorra. "Getsuga Ten—!" Byakuya's hand was on Ichigo's sword. "Byakuya, what are you doing?" yelled Ichigo.

Byakuya stepped toward Ulquiorra, who drew his sword and tried to strike Byakuya. He stopped his blade with his hand, squeezed ever so lightly and broke Ulquiorra's sword. "You are not an espada. A member or former member of the espada would not be so weak."

Ulquiorra looked at Byakuya with his usual stare and said "I am Ulquiorra Cifer, 4th espada."

Byakuya stabbed him in the stomach effortlessly. "Why are you so weak?" he asked.

Ulquiorra coughed up blood and fell to the ground. "Anti-reiatsu…a—…anti—"he struggled to speak. He got up and began speaking again, "When the espada were defeated, we had the sins Aizen had committed pinned upon us. We were condemned to hell. Every last one of us. We were all very powerful, so to compensate, the Hell's Will took away most of our reiatsu, or rather anti-reiatsu so that we could not escape."

"What is anti reiatsu?" asked Byakuya.

Ulquiorra continued "Anti-reiatsu is like regular reiatsu, but it is much more powerful. It's not only more powerful, its power increases with the evils that are committed. And as you sensed from the girl, you don't sense it like regular reiatsu, it consumes your senses with feelings of sadness, hopelessness, fear, and mostly foreboding."

"What do you want with Senna?" asked Ichigo.

"The girl? Nothing, she is useless to us now. Although she probably won't live long, considering she has lost most of her spiritual pressure."

Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra by the throat, choking him and asked through clenched teeth "What do you mean? What did you do to her?"

Ulquiorra struggled to speak, and replied with one eye closed "You can kill me now if you wish, it will make no difference, I'll just go back to hell, but you probably won't get all the answers you want." Ichigo put Ulquiorra down let go of his throat and put his sword to Ulquiorra's neck "Is that really necessary?" Ulquiorra asked with a scornful look on his face.

"Get talking." Ichigo said with his expression hardened.

"Well, as I said before, Hell's Will took away most of the espada's reiatsu and kept it locked away in a place known as La Caja de Pandora (Pandora's Box in Spanish). There, not only was our anti-reiatsu held but all the anti-reiatsu of any other evildoers condemned to hell as well. It has so much power held inside it that it leaks. It leaks evil into your world; it is responsible for all the evil of your world. So our leader made a plan to extract that anti-reiatsu and take it upon himself so that all may worship him for bringing peace to your world. But anti-reiatsu is so evil, he needed one of the purest souls he could find to absorb it and enable us to harness it. That's where she comes in." Ulquiorra said, indicating Senna "Her soul was pure enough to be able to take on all of the anti-reiatsu. So our leader snatched her soul the last time she was here, and he put all the anti-reiatsu into her. But before we could harness it, Hell's Will noticed her mistaken presence in the underworld, and sent her to your world. We just came to retrieve what is ours. But without the reiatsu she had, she will surely die."

Ichigo looked panicked and ran over to her "Senna!" he yelled.

Soi Fon ran over to Ulquiorra and stabbed him in the stomach "Hmph!" he groaned

"Who is your leader?" asked Soi Fon

Ulquiorra spoke with blood dripping down his lips and mouth "He will crush anyone who stands in his way. He is a man of unimaginable power. He bows to no one, especially you, Yamamoto. He is known as, Don Lucifer." Ulquiorra took his last breath and his body disappeared taking another journey back to hell.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was kneeling beside Senna, eyes wide with panic "Orihime!" he yelled. She made her way over and began trying to heal Senna, but nothing happened.

"It's no use," she said "compared to other wounds I've healed this should be easy, but it's not working."

"That's because you cannot heal her with your powers," began Byakuya "but rather, she must be healed with reiatsu." He placed his hand on her chest and his reiatsu began to flow into Senna, but she still would not live _Damn_ thought Uryuu _she was filled with so much anti-reiatsu it will take nearly all the captains to bring her back to life_.

"C'mon," started Uryuu "we'll need everyone's help." All the captains began to walk over,

"Stop!" Yamamoto ordered "No one will do any such thing to help her." All the captains looked awestruck at him

"But captain!" began Shinji "Your orders were to protect her!"

"My orders were to prevent those two from getting a hold of her. We have failed. Our responsibilities here are no more. Let's go." All the captains looked over to Ichigo and offered solemn apologies.

"Ichigo," Senna began "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault," Ichigo replied, with a tear streaming down his face "I was too weak to protect you. Please, save your strength."

"I feel it fading…" Senna replied

"NO!" everyone looked at Ishida, who was yelling "You killed my people because they were destroying souls. Yamamoto, your oath as a soul reaper is to protect all souls. Yet here you are, about to let one die. You are nothing but trash!" Soi Fon kicked him and sent him flying by Yamamoto.

"Serves you right." She said. But Uryuu ignored her and used Hirenkyaku to get over to Senna. He began pumping large amounts of reiatsu into Senna's body.

Ichigo looked up at him dazzled "Uryuu…"

"This isn't mine, so be ready to protect me when they catch on. When Soi Fon kicked me, I used my Steele Schneider to cut both Yamamoto and Soi Fon to extract their reiatsu."

In an instant Yamamoto had his sword out, in the middle of a strike, but was stopped by Ichigo. "Kurosaki, soul society owes you a debt of gratitude. I do not wish to have to kill you here today."

"You owe me nothing." Ichigo said "Whatever I did was by my own account and I did it to protect my friends. The fact that you cannot handle your own messes, Aizen, is not my problem." They remained with their swords up against each other and Yamamoto released a large amount of spiritual pressure to try to force Ichigo back, but Ichigo responded with his own spiritual pressure and they remained locked together.

"Uryuu, that's enough." Ichigo said "I can handle it from here."

Uryuu stepped back from Senna and Yamamoto stepped away.

"You have made a wise choice to spare your life here today, Kurosaki." Yamamoto said.

"Was it really my life that was spared?" asked Ichigo. He then put on his hollow mask and began to build up spiritual pressure. Everyone was surprised by how powerful it was, even Yamamoto opened one eye. Ichigo then concentrated it with much difficulty into his hand and slammed it into Senna's chest, who had stopped breathing again. Her face lit up and she took a breath in for just an instant, but faded away again. Ichigo repeated this process again countless times until he was exhausted.

"Ichigo, it's no use." Said Uryuu "She's gone."

"No!" Ichigo said "It's not her time!" he then began to create more and more reiatsu and concentrating it once more and created a mass in his hand so dense, it seemed that everything around it was being pulled in. Even Ichigo struggled to hold it up. He once again slammed it into Senna's chest and his vision began to fade. He passed out.

To be continued

Authors Note: Sorry about long time without a post, I've been really busy. If there is anything you particularly dislike, please let me know through PM or a review. Positive reviews are good, but they do not help me make any improvements. Thanks for all of your support—Andarthvader


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ichigo, it's no use." Said Uryuu "She's gone."

"No!" Ichigo said "It's not her time!" he then began to create more and more reiatsu and concentrating it once more and created a mass in his hand so dense, it seemed that everything around it was being pulled in. Even Ichigo struggled to hold it up. He once again slammed it into Senna's chest and his vision began to fade. He passed out.

Ichigo awoke at Urahara's shop. Senna was sitting by him and so were all his friends, even Rukia. He tried to get up, but he struggled greatly and laid back down.

"Ichigo," began Rukia "you used up a lot of spiritual pressure. You need to rest."

Ichigo looked over at her…

"_You didn't have to do that." said Ichigo, calmly._

"_You don't know what she is, Ichigo. This is for the better." Rukia contested,_

"_Is it?" replied Ichigo, still calm._

"Nice to see you again." Only Rukia seemed aware of the sarcasm in his voice. He again tried to stand up, this time he managed to get on his feet and walk to the door.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" asked Senna

"You were there. The espada are back and at full power because of me, I have to stop them." He said as he walked lamely out the room.

Urahara was in the hall "Where do you think you're going?" he asked rhetorically. "You've used up a lot of your spiritual pressure, in this condition I doubt you'll be able to get into your bankai, much less use your mask."

"So what should I do?" Ichigo asked, frustrated "Are they gonna wait for me to get better before they start attacking?"

"No," Urahara began "but we do have some time. The Hell's Will have noticed that large amounts of power have been expended and are focusing in on Don Lucifer and the Espada. Although it is highly unlikely they will stop them, they should buy us some time."

Ichigo was silent for a second then asked, grimly "Are they that strong?"

"I'm afraid so. But all you can do now is try to regain your strength. Besides, there is someone who has had a tough time lately." They both looked at Senna who was laughing with Orihime in the room. No one noticed Urahara and Ichigo's conversation, though.

"She'll be alright…" said Ichigo.

"Ooh, Ichigo is worried about his girlfriend. Hahaha!" said Kon.

Ichigo showed much frustration and smashed Kon with his foot "She's not my girlfriend!"

Rukia began to make her way out of the room. "Nee-sama!" yelled Kon. Rukia put her foot in his face and smashed him against the ground.

Ichigo looked at her, then asked, very serious "Why are you here?"

"Soul Society has sent several Soul Reapers to wait until the pending invasion. There's no way to tell for certain, but we have estimated that Hell's Will can only hold them off for about 1 month." It was silent for awhile. Both stood there motionless. There was not tension in the air…it only felt…empty. "Ichigo, I'm sorry." Rukia finally said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Don't worry about it." Replied Ichigo.

"You should do something to get her mind off of everything that has happened recently." Offered Rukia.

"Like what?" asked Ichigo, not really willing to do so.

"Take her to the fair, she seemed to enjoy that last time." Ichigo looked slightly annoyed and replied,

"No thanks."

"You really should." Said Yoruichi, stepping out of the shadows, who was in cat form. "You don't have the energy to fight, much less train. And if you don't take it easy, you might not be ready to fight when the time comes that everyone needs you."

Senna stepped out into the hall, and noticed everyone was meeting there. "Watcha guys talking about?" she inquired

"Ichigo here was just offering to take you to the fair." Replied Yoruichi, much to the displeasure of Ichigo, who shot Yoruichi a glare.

Senna paid little attention to what she said, but rather paid more attention to Yoruichi herself. "A talking cat? How weird…" Senna said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Began Yoruichi "I'm not usually like this. Hold on."

"Yoruichi, not now—!" began Ichigo, but it was too late, Yoruichi began to transform into her human form. When the transformation was complete, Yoruichi was completely exposed. "Put some clothes on!" demanded Ichigo, covering his eyes.

"Oh, Ichigo, innocent as ever. This is my true form." Yoruichi said.

Senna's eyes grew wide with surprise, and then she blushed deeply, looked away and said, rather awkwardly, "You have really nice…skin…"

"Yoruichi, you really should put some clothes on." Said Rukia, also blushing. Yoruichi returned to her cat form and everyone calmed down.

Senna began an energetic run towards the door. "Senna, where are you going?"asked Ichigo.

"To the fair, you said you would take me remember?" replied Senna.

"No I never—Senna wait! You don't even know where to go." Ichigo began running after her.

"Ichigo!" said Rukia.

"What?" said Ichigo as he turned to face her. Kon was already flying through the air and hit Ichigo in the face.

"Take Kon with you." Rukia said coldly.

"Got it." Said Ichigo as he peeled Kon off his face. He then continued to run after Senna. "You don't know where to go, wait up!" he called after her.

"All fairs have Ferris wheels, silly." She said, and continued her agile pace. When Ichigo finally caught up with her at the fair, he was out of breath, but seemed to recover quickly the closer he got to Senna. "C'mon, Ichigo, I wanna ride the Ferris wheel!"

"Wait!" Ichigo called after her. They got on and Senna was very excited. Each car of the ride was big enough for up to four people to stand in and a window facing the river running through Karakura town.

The ride began to move and Senna couldn't peel herself away from the window. Ichigo just looked at her but without much on his mind; he was more looking through Senna than at her. _This is nice_ he thought _maybe this is exactly what I needed._ Halfway to the top, Senna started climbing out the window. "Senna! What are you doing?" asked Ichigo, incredulous at her actions.

"Oh, I'm just getting a better view." She replied nonchalantly.

"Be careful!" said Ichigo, still worried, and made his way to the window. The car finally reached the top, Karakura town now in full view. The sun was setting and its vibrant orange glow reflected off of the river, making everything seem as if it was ablaze with the passion of the sun itself. Senna was sitting on the window, and Ichigo was beside her, his elbows on the frame, both taking in the moment. The ride stopped at the top, for whatever mysterious reason Ferris wheels do so, but at the moment, it seemed the world stopped along with the Ferris wheel. Time itself seemed to slow down to bask in the view.

Senna broke the silence and said "I like being up high…it's like…it's like…" she trailed off as the thought slipped from her grasp.

"All the stuff that looks confusing and messed up... suddenly becomes crystal clear." Offered Ichigo.

"That's exactly it." Said Senna as she turned to look at Ichigo. Their eyes met, and even though they were not touching, it felt like their very souls were being mashed together by some unimaginable force. Senna looked away then said "Well, I'm going to check some other stuff out." And jumped off from the very top of the ride.

A state of panic overcame Ichigo and he reached for her as he yelled "Senna!" He closed his eyes for an instant and when he opened them he expected a bloody mess. But he saw nothing of the sort. "Where is she?" he asked aloud.

"Look, there she goes!" pointed Kon. A red hair ribbon could be seen bouncing around the crowd.

To be continued

A.N.: I won't have much time to write this summer, so don't expect updates very often. When the school year starts again, I will definitely write more. For now, I will probably update every 1.5-2 weeks. I know my updates are sporadic, but have no doubt, I WILL write to the end of this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A state of panic overcame Ichigo and he reached for her as he yelled "Senna!" He closed his eyes for an instant and when he opened them he expected a bloody mess. But he saw nothing of the sort. "Where is she?" he asked aloud.

"Look, there she goes!" pointed Kon. A red hair ribbon could be seen bouncing around the crowd.

After the Ferris wheel made its way to the bottom, Ichigo got off and made his way towards the direction he saw her running. When he finally found her, she was staring up at the sky, completely still, eyes open wide.

Ichigo slowed as he approached and asked, "Senna, what is it?"

She pointed upwards and said "Ichigo, look. What is it?" Ichigo looked in the direction she was pointing and saw what had her mesmerized. It was a garganta. She hadn't seen one before, so she obviously didn't know it meant danger.

"Stand back." He said. Senna looked puzzled but looked back at the garganta. Ichigo ate Kon's mod soul and exited his body. "Get her as far away from here as you can!" he ordered Kon.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" asked Senna, worriedly. They felt it before they saw anything. A large spiritual pressure spilling from the garganta.

Ichigo panicked "Getsugatenshou!" he yelled as he fired off his attack. It was a direct hit on whatever was in there, because the spiritual pressure weakened ever so slightly, then came back more powerful than before. In the clearing smoke, a figure could be seen, evidently that of a woman. First, her legs appeared, long and golden brown. Then her white skirt, along with her giant zanpakuto on her right hand, and finally, her blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Harribel…" Ichigo said. He looked behind him and saw that Kon and Senna were still there. "Kon! Get her out of here now—!" he screamed as he took a direct hit to the stomach and was seen dragging across the concrete. Harribel now stood where Ichigo once did.

"Ichigo!" screamed Senna. Harribel looked over at them and Kon quickly jumped up high to escape. "Put me down!" screamed Senna "I have to go help him!"

But it was obvious that that wouldn't be happening when Kon and Senna were met by Harribel's fraccion, Tres Bestia.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Apacci.

Back at Urahara's house:

Urahara looked up from his book as someone entered his shop. "Hello, Shinji" he greeted with a smile "what can I do for you today?"

Shinji Hirako was wearing his usual street wear, his button-up, long sleeve orange shirt with a black tie along with black pants. "Oh, just here to pick up some stuff." He bought some stuff and he and Urahara talked for awhile, both seemingly unaware of the reiatsu being released by the fair.

Senna exited her body and began to fight the Tres Bestia. Although she was greatly outnumbered, she could easily hold them off. It took her a second, but she realized she was much more powerful than she was just a day before. She looked over at Ichigo, who, for lack of a better expression, was getting his ass handed to him. She didn't remember much from the day before. All she remembers is Urahara telling her "_The only reason you are alive now is because of what Ichigo did."_

"_How is he?" she asked_

_Urahara simply nodded his head "We're not sure if he'll make it, he's lost most of his spiritual pressure…and what's left of it is fading fast." _

_Ichigo lay on the ground, Tessai next to him. Tessai walked out of the room and stood next to Urahara. "It's no use," Tessai said "nothing seems to be working." Tessai and Urahara walked down the hall as Senna walked into the room and kneeled next to Ichigo. She put her hand in his as a tear streamed down her face. It fell onto Ichigo's hand and Senna felt it squeeze weakly._

"_Ichigo?" Senna said. She squeezed his hand back and she began to smile. But her smile quickly faded as Ichigo's grip grew tighter, and tighter, and tighter. It got to the point where he was hurting her. "Ichigo, stop" Senna pleaded "this isn't funny, its hurts."_

_Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes and they were all black, except for the irises that were bright yellow. He sat up with a sinister smile on his face and said in a highly distorted voice "Oh, I beg to differ."_

"_Get off me!" she yelled. Ichigo, or hollow Ichigo, as it would seem, put his other hand around Senna's throat and began to squeeze, he laughed the whole time. Senna struggled and was able to break free and scream. Urahara began running to the room and when he arrived, Senna was in a fetal position with her back against the wall and looked terribly frightened._

"_Senna, what happened?" he asked. Senna explained everything in detail to him and they both looked at Kurosaki, who was now lying on his back, as helpless as before. Urahara examined him and found nothing different than before, other than the fact that he was now recovering…_

The Tres Bestia were frustrated and were now arguing amongst themselves. _If Ichigo gave most of his spiritual pressure to me_ Senna thought _then what is he fighting with now?_ "Hey you!" yelled Apacci "Don't start day dreaming! We haven't even started!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still being beat around by Harribel, and she didn't have seemingly a scratch on her. "Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"You know damn well why I am here." Harribel replied "But it seems it was just a pathetic excuse to try to kill me."

"What are you talking about?" replied Ichigo. Harribel made a charge at Ichigo as he said "Bankai!"

The Tres Bestia had called upon Ayon at this point. He landed a punch directly to Senna and sent her flying, she was not too badly hurt, but definitely had damage. _What is this thing?_ She thought as she got up _it's definitely powerful, but not very intelligent. _The Tres Bestia were all surprised to see Senna get up after a hit like that. "Bring them to the twilight, Mirokumaru!" Senna called out. Ayon began bringing his fists repeatedly downwards upon Senna, but she was consistently able to block it with her zanpakuto much to the surprise again of the Tres Bestia, and seemingly Ayon, who was taken aback. Senna started an offensive with tornadoes, but all that did was knock him back with minimal damage.

"Getsugatenshou!" Ichigo called out once again. He had fired off several of them, all easily deflected by Harribel. Ichigo put on his mask and tried again. But, once more, the attack was deflected.

Harribel began her own attacks on Ichigo. With several strikes of her zanpakuto, she had him on his back with his mask nearly completely gone. "Give it up, you're done." Harribel said, with her sword at his throat. The seemingly lifeless Ichigo suddenly kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying several hundred feet. Harribel stood up, mostly unharmed, with a look of surprise on her face. Ichigo came flying towards her, his mask now complete, and began several attacks with his sword. He yelled with a voice slightly more distorted than usual.

Harribel fired off a powerful cero that managed to send Ichigo flying backwards. As he got up, he had visibly changed. His skin was now very pale, if not, white. His hair was longer and his mask now covered his ears. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was also much higher. He screamed and his voice was so distorted, it could hardly be recognized as his own.

Harribel began charging up a cero, putting a great amount of spiritual pressure into it. Ichigo was only calmly walking towards her, seemingly unaware or unphased by his opponent. She fired it off when he could not have been any farther than 30 feet away. It was very powerful; no doubt the level of a gran rey cero. She felt it connect with her target but stop there, so she continued to push, but to no avail. Suddenly, she felt it being pushed back, slowly, by a very powerful force. Ichigo got closer and closer until finally he could hold firing point of the cero and crushed it in his hand. Harribel looked up and saw Ichigo, or what was left of him. His hair was now a long way down his back, he had two horns growing from his mask, his skin was completely white, and there was a large hole in his chest. He was now in his final hollow form.

Harribel looked up with a hint of horror at the motionless form before her. Ichigo let out a low growl. Harribel brought up her zanpakuto for a strike on Ichigo, but he easily stopped it with his bare hand. She now tried to bring it up, but could not escape from his tight grip. Harribel was stuck there due to her zanpakuto being attached to her arm. Ichigo began to squeeze tighter and her zanpakuto began to crack.

Harribel looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you?"

Ichigo simply let out the scream of a true hollow. He tightened his grip even more and broke her zanpakuto. Harribel tried to escape at this point but Ichigo's grip made its way to her arm. Harribel fired off a cero directly to Ichigo's face with her other hand, but it had no effect on him. He continued to squeeze until a crack could be heard as the bones in her arm broke. Harribel let out a scream in pain and her fraccion looked over in horror.

"Ayon!" one of them yelled, and he quickly diverted his attention to Ichigo. Ichigo threw Harribel away and Ayon brought his arm down on Ichigo. He stopped it with his hand and continued to effortlessly rip off his arm.

"How's Ichigo?" asked Shinji

"Oh, he's much better now," Urahara began "he's at the fair right now."

"Did you tell him the news about hueco mundo?" inquired Shinji.

"Hmm, no…it slipped my mind. Shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?" he replied with a smile. They both seemed to agree until they noticed the large amounts of spiritual pressure being discharged in the area of where Ichigo was. They both immediately got up and started making their way over.

Ichigo slowly walked towards Harribel who was still on the floor. The Tres Bestia made a move to go protect her, but Ichigo simply turned around and launched a cero at them. He continued his walk towards Harribel. As he arrived, she was trying to sit up. Ichigo put his foot in her chest and stepped down; she was once again on her back. He put his sword up to her neck and brought it backwards for a strike. _CLANG!_

Urahara had hit Ichigo's sword out of his hand and Shinji had his sword through his mask. It cracked along with the rest of the hollowfication to reveal an exhausted Ichigo.

Senna looked on in horror and said weakly "Ichigo?..."

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Senna looked over in horror, "Ichigo?..."

Ichigo heard her and looked over, he reached for her, but she turned away and quickly fled the scene. Ichigo passed out. Suddenly Harribel stood up and reached for her sword. But she cringed in pain. Her arm hung limp at her side, and blood ran from a gash in her chest down her breasts.

"What was that? Was this all a plan to kill me?" she said, indignant and desperate, as she fell to her knees.

Urahara looked at her and said with sincerity, "I'm sorry…this is my fault. Here, we'll have Orihime—"

"No! We're leaving." Harribel screamed.

"And do what?" asked Shinji solemnly, "Wait for Lucifer to come and kill you anyways? Ichigo didn't know about the agreement Soul Society made with Hueco Mundo. The best chance at defeating them is if we work together."

"You expect me to work with him?!" Harribel exclaimed, "He nearly—" she paused to cough up some blood "He nearly killed me…and it wasn't even him fighting. How can you expect me to trust him? What if he turns on his own during battle?"

"Like it or not, his power may be not just our best, but our only chance at defeating Lucifer…and we are all going to have to trust him…no matter how scary it is, for all of us." Replied Urahara

Orihime had just arrived at the scene and began to heal Harribel. "Shinji," Urahara began "what is happening to him?"

"There are many possibilities to explain what is going on with Ichigo's spiritual pressure," started Hirako "but the most likely explanation is that there is an imbalance with his spiritual pressure. When he exerted himself to save Senna, he used up a lot of the spiritual pressure he uses for his shikai and bankai. Before, at full power, Ichigo was able to easily keep in check the hollow inside of him because of how relatively balanced the powers were. But now that Ichigo is obviously weakened, the hollow is taking advantage of that to try to control him."

Orihime looked up worriedly, "So could the hollow…take control forever?" she asked.

"I don't know a lot about this situation since it's something new," Shinji began, then darkened his expression "but that is a very likely result if Ichigo can't figure out how to control it."

At Urahara's house, everyone was waiting around Ichigo. Everyone except Senna who was waiting in the store. Orihime went to check on her just as Ichigo came to.

"Senna, what's wrong?" she asked.

Senna was quiet for a few seconds then replied with heaviness "Is that really Ichigo?"

Orihime was surprised at the question but she understood what Senna was getting at, "I've sometimes had trouble believing whether Ichigo was always there, throughout all the forms he's taken. And I think you should know that whatever happens to Ichigo, his most pure, most valued instinct, is to protect his friends, and that means you."

Senna smiled and looked over at Orihime and they both went down to see him. But Senna still had doubts in her mind.

When they got there Ichigo was on his feet.

"Please Ichigo, you need to rest." Pleaded Rukia.

"I'm fine." Ichigo replied. He saw Senna and Orihime but simply looked away and kept his cold expression.

"no…" said Senna, which prompted Ichigo's eyes to widen and look over at her, "No, you're obviously not fine, Ichigo, or whoever you are."

Ichigo looked down and said quietly, "Senna…"

"No!..." Senna said with a tear streaking down her face "Who are you?!" she pleaded, angry and confused. She herself didn't even seem to know why she was mad. All the memories of the people she took in seemed to flash all at once. Was she mad at the father that beat her? Or perhaps the boyfriend that cheated, a dead mother, fifteen brothers and sisters, a miscarriage….three miscarriages, a divorce, a dying mother…or perhaps, the parents that weren't there that fateful night not too long ago when they were supposed to be. Through all that let her down, all that changed, Ichigo, and Ichigo alone had stayed the same. And now, she wasn't even sure if she knew everything about him.

"That was the hollow inside of me. I can't get rid of him because he is part of my zanpakuto. But I promise you, I will never let him hurt you and I will control him." Ichigo said, strong and confident. Then added, "In fact, I'll never let him out again!" Just then, a senkaimon opened and several captains stepped out, among them Byakuya and Kenpachi.

"Actually," Began Urahara, "that won't be possible." Ichigo looked over with eyes wide. "To be completely honest with you, in that state, your powers surpass those of most likely everyone in Soul Society…possibly even Yamamoto himself."

"So what?" Ichigo said, indignant. "You expect me to let him take control whenever he likes so he can kill you all?" he said, so loud that the room seemed to shake.

"We'll all be dead anyways if we have no way of stopping Lucifer." Shinji replied coldly. "We have to do this, even if it means putting our lives at risk."

"What if I lose control?" Ichigo replied looking down at the ground.

"Then the hollow will have full reign over your body…indefinitely." Urahara answered.

It was quiet for a long time as Ichigo looked around the room. He looked at Rukia, "If I do lose control…" Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, "I want you to promise me one thing…" Byakuya, Kenpachi, Shinji, Urahara, "that you will do everything in your power to stop me…" finally he looked at Senna, "even if it means killing me…" Senna froze. She felt that she couldn't breathe and that someone was putting a sword through her chest.

"Understood." Said Byakuya, which brought a small gasp from Senna, which was met by lowered eyebrows by Byakuya.

"Well then, now that that's settled," started Urahara with a smile "let me explain training. Ichigo, since your powers are so immense, we have decided to move you to Soul Society, there you will be put into your hollow form and will work with Shinji and some of the captains to control your power. Orihime will go with you." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but Byakuya put his hand on his arm and shook his head. "Senna you will stay here and work with Yoruichi on achieving bankai. You both leave tomorrow."

Everyone left the room except Ichigo and Senna. "Ichigo," Senna began, "please don't die."

He looked over and said "I promise." Then added jokingly "Wouldn't be the first time though!"

Senna kicked him in the face "That's not funny!" she said with a pout.

There seemed to be no end to their happiness at the moment as Ichigo began to tell Senna all about his adventures as a shinigami.


End file.
